Superman
by nymph1
Summary: Love is nothing but lust and passion. Nothing but lies based on your bodies hormones. What happens when Draco's theory is changed?


Title: Superman Rating Overall: R This Chapter: PG-13 Summary: Love is just a mixture of chemicals and hormones.. Sure, it holds lust, passion, and an indescribable happiness, but that's it. Well, that was my opinion before one sharp tongued brunette changed Draco's whole theory. Disclaimer: Hell. Everyone puts this, so I'll jump on the bandwagon as well. I don't own any of the characters; J.K Rowling has talent I can't even fathom. (Songfic)  
  
The bustling street didn't seem to pay attention to the young brunette who stood there, a bag of her packed clothes swung over one shoulder as she peered through the crowds over her purple shaded sunglasses. Her hair cloaked over her back, a smooth silk of curls, finally tamed. Pouted lips glistened with gloss; she heaved a sigh as she weaved her way through the crowd of Diagon Alley.  
  
Her name was Hermione Granger, a seventh year student attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This year was her last, and as Head Girl she planned to make this one count. Stepping in to a rustic looking building, a sign above creaked with the summer sweep of wind. It read 'Diagon Inn'. How original.. she mused in her mind, stopping to glance around the small building. The walls were pine, and she wouldn't be surprised if she ran a finger across it she would pick up at least ten splinters. Well, it was this or her grandparents.. and with that thought she set off to get a room for the next two weeks before school started.  
  
Finally settled in her room for the summer she stretched out across the bed resting her head on one outstretched arm as the other came to circle her stomach, hugging herself. Her parents had gone to Egypt on vacation and were going to be gone for three weeks. She would have went with them, even though sand and tombs were not in her favour, but it would have ran in to the first week of Hogwarts. Naturally she had refused to miss school, and to her amazement her parents told her she could go with her grandparents, or here as long as she had a friend to be with. Instantly she had chose to be at Diagon. Ginny Weasley would be here shortly, which had pleased her. The Weasleys never had much money, but Ginny had a summer job and had saved it up. Now the two girls planned to go on an all out shopping trip and enjoy the last two weeks of summer.  
  
A soft wind swept by and Hermione was instantly brought out of her drifting trance. Blinking, she sat up, folding her long legs beneath her as she looked out the window. It wasn't the best view, but then again she hadn't expected it to be much more. She could see people bustling on the street, and instantly her brown eyes found a tall good-looking guy. She had one boyfriend in the past, and that was Viktor Krum. He was a sullen young man who she had found cheating on her with another girl. Broken hearted, she hadn't had one since. This boy in particular was blonde, his hair draped in silken strands which she would love to run her hands through. Something seemed familiar about him, but she never had a chance to put her finger on it because instantly the door shot open. A girl with short red hair stumbled in, a sheepish smile on her pale face as she closed the door more silently then what her entrance had been.  
  
"Hey Gin!" Hermione said as Ginny dumped her bag beside Hermione's. Ginny had cut her hair over the summer and now wore black jeans and an old white tank top. Folding her arms across her chest she cocked her head at Hermione and smiled.  
  
"Hey yourself! Wow you look different, 'Mione."  
  
"Is that a.. bad different a good different?" She licked her lips as she waited for Ginny's reply. She knew she had changed as well. She had finally straightened her hair to the best ability, yet it still sprung in curls. However it shaped her face well. She was short, but she had what guys would call 'curves in the right places'. The biggest change other then her hair were her clothes, and this seemed to be what Ginny was glancing over now.. Unsure of what happened to her old friend. Hermione had always been a bookworm, a perfectionist, and a teacher's pet. Yet now she wore tight blue jeans with a pink designed halter-top. Her make-up was on perfect, just a dash to outline her eyes and bring them out with pink eyeshadow.  
  
"You look.. great! But why the change?" Ginny waited for the reply, Hermione looked as if she was taking a great deal of time answering.  
  
"I just needed a difference, I guess. I hate being labelled.." Hermione sat down on one of the beds, the springs creaking under her weight.  
  
"I can relate to that. Although.. you better be careful what you have labelled on you next, 'Mione."  
  
Their voices drifted outside to the tall blonde young man, a smirk creasing his lips as he listened intently. He had caught those brown eyes staring at him out the window, and he could hardly believe his eyes. Granger had gotten a body. Snorting at Ginny's last comment, he couldn't help but silently agree; the devilish gleam in his grey eyes told that. And so he walked in to the Diagon Inn to get a room for himself. Go figure he would have to be in the same building as the Mudblood and Weaselette the rest of his vacation.  
  
O.o give me reviews. I could use some constructive criticism. 


End file.
